


The Force Reawakens

by The_sith_lord



Series: The force reawakens [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ben returns, Crushes, F/M, First Order, Gen, Han survives, Other, Reys parents are dead, The Force, The return of luke, bb8 wingrobot, refinn, what happens next?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_sith_lord/pseuds/The_sith_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight between Rey and Kylo ren, Ben returns to his parents then a call is made there is a group of vigilantes willing to help against the first order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first so please don't judge I would like you to follow me on wattpad  
> super_sarah20183  
> The_Silver_Darth_Hawk

'BEN!' Han shouted across the bridge he slowly walked up to his son

The tension in the room was rising Ben turned to look at his father, instead of disgust what he saw was pure love then he saw the storm troopers that armed the deck they were pointing there guns toward him as he spoke Han then began to speak again 'come home' were his words they struck a chord in Bens' heart, that was darkened by the First Order. Han made his way toward the boy he once called his son knowing that he may not return home alive to Leia. Every step he took Ben heard his heart beat getting quicker then another voice was heard by Ben. It had been ages since he had heard this voice maybe he was daydreaming but no he turned to see the girl he grew up with Saraeh, she was the same age as him and her hair was ginger and long she had lost her family to the first order when the first came into power she wanted to help Ben but he only shut her out. The girl began to proceed forward not knowing the consequences of her actions... 'Stay back I could hurt you' Ben said as Saraeh dissented towards him in order to say she was sorry for leaving him to deal with the first order, as she got closer Ben he tried to push her away with the force. Grabbing his hand she soothed the cries Ben made she then turned to Han who was stood there befuddled. 'finally decide to tell her then' this statement made ben growl and Saraeh giggle because even though he was on a dark path she had come to light it making sure that he got home and that they were both safe no matter what the cost. Rey walked in and then said something about the ship being ready and that we had to get out of here as soon as possible as the place was going to blow up. Together they walked through the forest and made their descent towards the millennium falcon so they could go home to Leia. A voice called out of no where they turned to see General Hux standing there with 10 storm troopers. 'You will not leave Kylor Ren' he spoke with such rage that his voice made the strongest of men's skin tremble with fear but soon after to shot when of and they were all on the ground we then turned to see Leia stood there with a blaster in her hand she smiled and walked up to Ben and hugged him.


	2. Home is where the heart is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at home Ben Solo has to rediscover what is like to have a family and meet his mother again for the first time with hope she will accept him again...

Ben Solo's P.O.V  
I walked of my father's ship and made my way to the place I had once called home all though the first order hadn't been defeated, I knew that I could help the idea made me stronger with the light this edged me onwards to help me who were effected by the first order I knew if I fixed this I would change my past for good then I saw her she was getting of the ship with my father the one that had made me change to the man I am now. Saraeah. She was still as beautiful as I remember her hair was brushed down and she was in a simple dress, then I saw him in the corner of my eye FN-2187 he was known as by the people in the first order the broken storm trooper he saved my life and I was grateful. 

As I walked further on I noticed people cowering away from me this made me worried was I really that bad and I had hurt so many life's taking away there loved ones to be executed I knew then that some wouldn't except me for who I was and that they wouldn't think that I have changed, they would just see me as the man that once was good but who was changed when the dark side called. My mother looked at me with sympathy echoing though her eyes she knew what I was thinking and she said the three words that will haunt me.

'It takes time' 

These words echoed throughout the room I just stood there wondering what had happened but I knew she was right I can't change the past over night I had to work on it knowing that one day I would be excepted. 

Saraeah's P.O.V

I watched with great sadness as Ben looked around at what he had done as his alter ego Kylo Ren. We all knew that many wouldn't forgive him for what or the first order did to people and I could see that this was hurting him inside, the idea of him never being accepted but I knew that it wasn't his fault that Snooke had used his powers to fuel the first order not knowing the cost of his actions but I knew that Ben had always been inside Kylo Ren and was waiting to become one. Then Leia spoke to him and he looked scared and I made my descent towards him; knowing the look on his face I knew he thought he was home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I haven't written in a while there's been a lot I have to do coming up to my finals but I am still trying to find time 
> 
> May the Force be with you
> 
> The_sith_Lord


End file.
